1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector and a wire harness including the protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high voltage wire harness is used in order to electrically interconnect equipment in a hybrid automobile and an electric vehicle; specifically, a motor unit, an inverter unit, and a battery.
The wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-171952 has three electric wires for electrically interconnecting equipment and a metal pipe that accommodates and shields the great majority of the entire length of the three electric wires.